


stained

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon fic, Face-Fucking, Facials, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i--i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Playing around with the lipstick isn't supposed to give Jongdae ideas, but luckily Minseok and Baekhyun are all too happy to encourage them.





	stained

**Author's Note:**

> [iT HAD TO BE DONE OK](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5c3783bf3ef852239946a61c2d9624fb/tumblr_p762n7SNpx1rz948yo9_r1_540.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> thank u to bianca as always i love u ❤

It’s Baekhyun who swipes the tube of lipstick because of course he does. He brandishes it in the back of the the van when they’re headed back to the dorm after Music Core ends, letting the tiny thing pass between his lithe pretty fingers.

“It could come in handy!” Baekhyun said when Minseok dryly asked, “Why,” and now he’s just ignoring Baekhyun entirely, staring out the window instead.

Jongdae’s still watching Baekhyun’s fingers, a little curious. The game had been fun, the punishment even moreso despite their stylists’ rage when it came to cleaning everything off. Jongdae had especially gotten a little scolding for going too far with Minseok’s heart-shaped mess but Minseok hasn’t seemed to mind it too terribly, considering how he’d tried planting wet, red kisses on both Baekhyun and Jongdae the second the camera had turned off.

When their manager had told them to knock it off and get ready, Minseok had teasingly tried to kiss him too. 

Jongdae licks his lips. He doesn’t taste the lipstick there anymore, just the strawberry chapstick he had snagged from Baekhyun before they’d climbed into the van. When he looks up, Baekhyun is watching him, and it’s clear from the smirk on his face he’s read every one of Jongdae’s thoughts.

“Interesting,” is all he says and Jongdae turns away, not liking the sound of that one bit.

-

It’s Baekhyun who’s sitting in Jongdae’s bed when he returns from the shower, wearing a pair of Jongdae’s pants and no shirt. He’s still holding the lipstick in his hand. Minseok is lying in the bed next to him, lounging with his hands behind his head and they both watch as Jongdae shamelessly drops his towel in front of them, brow raised, before turning to find underwear.

Baekhyun whistles, because of course he does, but it’s Minseok who boos when Jongdae tugs his boxer briefs up his legs. Jongdae snorts.

“Please stop obsessing over my ass,” he shoots back.

“But it’s such a nice ass,” says Minseok.

“Why’re you putting on clothes anyway. Isn’t it obvious what we’re in your room for?” gripes Baekhyun as Jongdae throws a shirt on over his head.

“You want to snuggle?” Jongdae offers with mock innocence.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns to Minseok, giving him a sort of can-you-believe-this gesture. Minseok pats Baekhyun’s knee and then draws himself up to sit, cross-legged like Baekhyun, in Jongdae’s bed. Suddenly Jongdae feels a little put on the spot, like when they had first started doing all of this and Jongdae had been the one on the fence. 

Minseok takes the lipstick from Baekhyun. “Baekhyun said you told him something interesting about this.”

“I didn’t tell him anything.”

“I could see it on your face! You’re curious!” 

“It’s not--you’re making something out of nothing!” Jongdae insists, but before Baekhyun can protest, Minseok speaks up, placing a hand back on Baekhyun’s thigh to silence him. 

“Hey, we’re not trying to shame you or anything here,” Minseok says. “If you’re interested...or even just curious about it, then we are too.” 

Jongdae feels a little of the offensive wall he’d thrown up crack under Minseok’s concerned stare. To his credit, even Baekhyun is nodding at Jongdae softly, and not like that infuriating smirk he’d given him earlier in the van. Jongdae sighs, shoulders dropping, and rubs his hands over his face. When he moves toward the bed, Minseok and Baekhyun immediately make space for him, and that, somehow, makes him feel even better. He knows they mean well, under all the teasing and the mocking. They always do. This is less of an attack and more like the time Baekhyun had first brought up ropes. 

“I don’t even know what it is,” Jongdae admits. “Or if it’s actually _anything_. It’s--I don’t think it’s even a kink, you know? I was just wondering what it’d be like.” 

“Be like to what, Jongdae?” Minseok asks, and he’s wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s waist, rubbing his thumb against Jongdae’s skin from under his shirt. 

Jongdae flutters his eyes closed, thinks back to that moment at the studio when they’d been recording, the way Minseok had held his face in his hand gently and smeared the lipstick over his lips, when they’d finished the video and Minseok had tried to kiss Baekhyun, had tried to kiss him. 

“When you’d tried to kiss me earlier, with all the lipstick still on,” Jongdae says. “I just...I don’t know I just wondered.” 

“Kissing with lipstick on?” Baekhyun says. “That’s it?” He sounds kind of put out and Jongdae opens his eyes to peer at him. “I was expecting something more scandalous like--I don’t know, a rainbow party or--” 

“Ah yes, because we can fulfill that with one tube of lipstick,” Minseok deadpans, smacking Baekhyun in the forehead with said lipstick. 

Baekhyun pouts and Jongdae stares at his mouth, wonders what he’d look like if they’d applied the lipstick to him properly. Wonders about what Baekhyun had just suggested--sucking his cock, sucking Minseok’s, with lipstick painted on his lips--

“You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” Baekhyun says gleefully, and Jongdae punches him for the trouble. 

“Well, I mean, I’m down,” Minseok offers, and Jongdae really appreciates how casual and cool Minseok can be in moments like this, especially when Jongdae is burning in embarrassment and Baekhyun is being, well, Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun should go first,” Minseok adds, “since he lucked out earlier,” and Jongdae could _kiss_ Minseok right now--in fact, that’s exactly what he does, cupping Minseok’s face in his hands to kiss him while Baekhyun protests somewhere behind them. 

Minseok laughs into Jongdae’s mouth but accepts the kiss easily, draws his hand from under Jongdae’s shirt to instead tangle in his hair. This kiss is simple, clean, the familiar taste of Minseok’s lips, the familiar swipe of his tongue, the warmth of his breath when he pulls back just a moment before diving back in. It has Jongdae questioning all over again, what it might be like with the lipstick, what it might be like to leave splotches of red across Minseok’s pretty skin. It’s a little weird, all of this, but they’ve done stranger, weirder things in the past few years, haven’t they? What’s some lipstick in comparison to all of that?

More determined now than before, Jongdae breaks apart with a soft groan, licking his lips and enjoying the slightly dazed look in Minseok’s eyes. Beside them, Baekhyun has sprawled more comfortably against the bed and is already pressing a palm against the front of his pants. 

“Eager?” Jongdae teases. 

“So what if I am?” Baekhyun throws back, pushing his lips out into a pout that makes him utterly cute. Jongdae pokes him in the stomach just to see Baekhyun gasp and recoil, and then grabs him by the wrist to drag him up. Baekhyun almost elbows Minseok in the face in the cramped bed space, but Minseok merely laughs it off and leans back against the wall, watches as Jongdae kisses Baekhyun too. 

Baekhyun is very eager. Eager to kiss, eager to touch, eager to draw every little sound out of Jongdae’s lips. Thankfully Jongdae knows how to get him to calm down even a little, easily sliding a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck and squeezing gently enough that Baekhyun moans, low, and pulls away slowly. 

“Relax,” Jongdae tells him, rubbing the back of his neck, and Baekhyun nods, blond hair flopping into his face that he hastily pushes back. 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok says, drawing both of their attentions. “Come here.” He’s holding up the nearly-forgotten lipstick and lifting a brow expectantly and Baekhyun pouts again even as he moves closer to Minseok’s side. 

“Why am I first?” he says. 

“Because I said so,” Minseok replies voice like steel, and Baekhyun goes practically rigid in response. Jongdae snickers, moving aside so he can watch the way Minseok cups Baekhyun’s chin again to hold him in place as he applies the lipstick. His touch is much more firm this time, but Baekhyun is also being so good, eyes watching Minseok’s and not moving or speaking at all, letting Minseok do what he needs to. And just this is enough for heat to start pooling in Jongdae’s stomach, arousal to simmer under the surface of his skin. 

It’s silent for the few minutes it takes Minseok to apply the lipstick. When he finishes, he pulls back, releasing Baekhyun’s chin in favor of using the side of his thumb to smooth out the edges along Baekhyun’s lower lip. It’s applied properly, nicely, the way the probably should’ve done it earlier but were having too much fun at ruining each other to care. 

“Pretty,” Minseok says, nodding in satisfaction and Jongdae can’t help but agree, even though he also can’t find his voice to say it aloud. 

Baekhyun seems to notice because he’s turning to him, smirking a little. His lips almost look a little fuller with the lipstick, which doesn’t quell Jongdae’s burning urge to kiss him again. Baekhyun just stares at him expectantly, like he knows, and is waiting for Jongdae to make the first move. 

Instead, seconds pass, and it’s Minseok who says, “Kiss him.” 

It’s not clear who he’s talking to, really, but Baekhyun pounces first, practically flattening Jongdae to the end of the bed and pressing their mouths together. Jongdae groans, from the kiss, from the strange taste of the lipstick, from the warm, solid weight of Baekhyun’s body atop of him. His hands fall instinctively to Baekhyun’s waist, and he only remembers that Baekhyun hasn’t been wearing a shirt this whole time when his fingers meet soft skin. That makes Jongdae groan all over again, letting his hands wander up Baekhyun’s back and down again, all the while enjoying the way Baekhyun kisses him, hard and desperate and a little teasing. 

The lipstick is kind of sticky and honestly doesn’t taste or feel all that great, but kissing Baekhyun--that’s what Jongdae likes, and Baekhyun wearing lipstick is strangely kind of hot, so this is, too. Jongdae’s curiosity about the whole thing is more or less satisfied, so he can just enjoy this for what it is now. Making out with his boyfriend, while his other boyfriend watches. He can feel Minseok’s gaze on the both of them, and it only makes him more enthusiastic.

Jongdae’s not sure how long he and Baekhyun kiss for, but when they pull apart, he’s gasping a little, and he’s already half-hard in his underwear. Baekhyun settles easily above him, and grinds down wickedly. His lips are all smeared with lipstick and Jongdae’s pretty sure he looks much the same, and while it should be funny, it’s not. It’s strangely nice, to see the remnants of their kisses, like the way he enjoys leaving bite marks against the soft pale skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, or the way Minseok gets off on finding the rope burns around Jongdae’s wrist days after (Baekhyun might’ve brought it up, but Jongdae had discovered he enjoyed it just as much). 

“You’re both a mess,” Minseok says, but he sounds kind of into it. 

“Guess that means it’s your turn,” Baekhyun says brightly, rolling off of Jongdae who groans in protest but shuts up quickly when Baekhyun grabs the lipstick and then crowds up against Minseok. 

“Shouldn’t it be Jongdae?” Minseok questions, but relents when Baekhyun presses the stick to his lips. 

“Jongdae will get his turn,” Baekhyun promises, and the words go straight of Jongdae’s dick. He rubs the heel of his palm over himself, watches with awe and a little amusement at how careful Baekhyun is being in painting Minseok’s lips. His tongue is poking out between his own lips in concentration, and when he finishes he yells out in success. 

“So beautiful, our Minseok-ssi,” he says, beaming, and Minseok punches him in the shoulder. 

“What did I say about calling me that,” he says, and Baekhyun flutters his lashes. 

“I’m sorry, Minseokkie,” he trills, and Minseok narrows his eyes for a brief moment before he’s tugging Baekhyun by the hair and kissing him to shut him up. 

It’s not as effective as one would think, because Baekhyun is loud even like this, moaning eagerly as Minseok kisses him hard, and Jongdae watches in sheer fascination and arousal at the way their red-tainted mouths move together again and again. When Minseok dips his head to press his lips to Baekhyun’s pale stretch of neck, Jongdae moans aloud, unabashedly. Baekhyun huffs out a laugh, eyes darting over to him, and Jongdae stares back as he slowly drags his hand back up to his stomach so he can instead tuck it into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, and that’s enough to draw Minseok’s attention too, pulling back to glance up at Baekhyun. He follows Baekhyun’s gaze over to Jongdae, and Jongdae catches the way his eyes sharpen. 

“Enjoying this, are we?” he asks, and Jongdae doesn’t even attempt to deny it. 

Instead, he lifts his foot to Minseok’s lap. “Like you aren’t,” he says, and Minseok curls his fingers around Jongdae’s ankle to stop him, then slides his hand slowly up his calf. Jongdae shivers a little from touch, feels his cock grow harder from the attention, and breathes out a low, “Please.” 

Minseok and Baekhyun laugh, but it’s soft instead of mocking. Minseok’s hand slips further toward Jongdae’s thigh, and he squeezes there gently as he asks, “What do you want?” 

Jongdae licks his lips, glances between the two of them, and remembers, suddenly, what Baekhyun had suggested earlier. He swallows, throat dry at the thought, and manages to say, “Suck me off.” 

“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun says, and it pulls a laugh from Jongdae, because he can always count on Baekhyun to enjoy taking dick in his mouth. They rearrange a little on the bed so that Jongdae is lying back against his pillows, Minseok beside him and Baekhyun between his legs, pulling his underwear down to his feet and then tossing them off the bed. 

Jongdae watches with staggered breath as Baekhyun reapplies a fresh coat of lipstick and then dips down to push Jongdae’s shirt up his chest. At the first press of his lips to Jongdae’s stomach, Jongdae sucks in a breath, cock twitching. Minseok runs a hand through Jongdae’s hair and it helps, the comforting, grounding touch. Baekhyun is a notorious tease, especially since he knows how much Jongdae wants this, so he takes his time, kissing, biting, licking. When Jongdae lifts up onto his elbows for a better view, he can see the red marks across his skin and groans again, slumping back down. 

“Get your mouth on me already,” he demands and Baekhyun laughs against his thigh and kisses the mole Jongdae has there the way Baekhyun always does. 

“Isn’t that exactly what I’m doing?” he quips back. 

Jongdae reaches down and pulls on Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun moans a little. “You know what I mean,” he says, and Baekhyun, thankfully, takes Jongdae’s cock in his hand. 

“So pushy,” he says, but before Jongdae can retort that Baekhyun’s being _slow_ , he’s leaning forward and licking straight up the underside of his cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jongdae moans, eyes falling closed for a brief moment before he opens them again. He doesn’t want to miss this, honestly, and he leans back up on his elbows, watches the way Baekhyun wraps his red, red lips around the head of his cock. 

Jongdae’s throat runs dry again. All he can do is stare down as Baekhyun sucks his cock into his mouth like he’s been waiting all day to do this. Maybe he has, honestly, Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised, and after the long hours they’ve been putting in these days for comeback, there’s nothing more satisfying than a little release before bed. Whatever the case, Jongdae is easily worked up by the warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth and especially from the streaks of color the lipstick leaves behind as Baekhyun takes him deeper, saliva that drips from the corner of his mouth making it easier. 

“He looks really good like this, doesn’t he,” Minseok says, watching Baekhyun with dark, dark eyes. Jongdae nods wordlessly and Baekhyun pulls off his cock entirely to grin smugly at them. He licks his lips, grimacing just a little, and gives Jongdae’s cock a few steady strokes with his hands. 

“The lipstick is really getting everywhere,” Baekhyun says, a little bit in awe. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Jongdae groans. “Just stop talking, please,” he says, and Baekhyun snickers, amused. 

“It is pretty obvious,” Minseok says, smirking, and he’s watching Baekhyun jerk Jongdae off intently before dragging his eyes up to Jongdae’s face. Jongdae isn’t expecting Minseok to kiss him, the angle just a little awkward in the small space, but they fall easily into it anyway, and Jongdae moans again at the sticky feeling of the lipstick still smeared on Minseok’s lips. 

A hand slides up his chest, fingers rubbing over a nipple and drawing a surprised gasp out of his lips that Minseok easily drinks down. He knows it must be Minseok touching him like this because he can still feel Baekhyun’s hands on his cock. All the attention at once is a lot, his arousal building far more rapidly now as he struggles to keep balance between control and letting go. 

He gasps again as Baekhyun sucks him back into his mouth, his hips jerking up instinctively. It makes Baekhyun moan loudly, and he doesn’t stop him, instead pulls back to harshly breathe, “Keep going,” before descending once more. So Jongdae does, fucking Baekhyun’s mouth with shaky jerks of his hips, and Baekhyun’s fingers dig into his thighs as if holding on for the ride. 

Jongdae wishes he could see, but Minseok is still kissing him, still running his hands all over his chest, and it’s difficult to do anything else but take that, too. When Minseok pulls back, a few minutes later, Jongdae is breathing heavily and almost doesn’t understand what’s happening when Minseok strips out of his clothes and straddles Jongdae’s chest. 

“Okay?” Minseok asks, and he’s holding the lipstick again in one hand, while the other is curled around the base of his cock. 

It takes Jongdae a second, but then he understands. “Shit, fuck, yes,” he practically moans. “Please.” 

He stops moving entirely, then, hips falling back to the bed, and Baekhyun pulls off his cock. Jongdae can feel him watching over Minseok’s shoulder as Minseok uncaps the lipstick and finally paints Jongdae’s lips red too. Jongdae waits patiently until he’s done, his heart pounding in his ears, and his cock aching to come. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun is still touching him there, too, thumb rubbing over the slit with one hand while the other dips down to roll his balls in his palm. Minseok’s weight over him is just another added pressure to it all, and Jongdae is salivating already at the thought of having Minseok’s cock in his mouth. 

“Looks good,” Minseok says when he finishes and Baekhyun leans up to see, whistling teasingly. 

“Shut up,” Jongdae says, suddenly embarrassed for no reason, but it doesn’t last very long, not when Baekhyun grins and presses a wet kiss to the side of Minseok’s neck. 

“Fuck his mouth,” he tells Minseok as he draws back. “While he fucks mine.” 

“Jesus,” Minseok groans, but he’s already shuffling forward on his knees and tapping the head of his cock over Jongdae’s lips. 

Red paints Minseok’s cock. Jongdae moans at the mere sight and opens his mouth to let Minseok in, and despite everything, this is good and familiar. He knows just how to make Minseok groan, knows just how to get Minseok to the edge before he’s even ready for it. He rests his hands on Minseok’s firm thighs, lets him set the pace and swallows around his cock at the right intervals to make Minseok’s hips stutter and his hands clench in Jongdae’s hair. 

When Baekhyun returns to sucking Jongdae off too, Jongdae nearly chokes on Minseok’s cock in surprise. Minseok pulls out entirely to let him catch his breath and instead drags his wet cock across Jongdae’s cheek. “So pretty like this,” Minseok sighs, and Jongdae licks his lips before opening them again for Minseok to slide back inside. 

Jongdae isn’t sure how much time passes like this, with Baekhyun’s mouth hot around his cock and Minseok’s cock hard in his own, but it feels like an eternity that he balances on the edge, desperate to come yet eager to let this continue for as long as he can. Baekhyun moans around him, loud and needy, and Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if he’s slipped a hand down his pants to stroke himself. 

And honestly, that thought is enough to make Jongdae slip. He groans around Minseok’s cock as he comes, Baekhyun’s hands pinning Jongdae’s hips down to the bed as he works his mouth around his cock and drinks him down. Jongdae’s thighs are trembling, toes curling into the sheets, and Minseok merely grinds his cock in deep one last time before he pulls out, fisting himself instead. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae coughs, jaw aching, voice rough. He feels boneless already, sliding his tongue around his lips as he watches the head of MInseok’s cock disappear and reappear between his fingers. 

“Ugh,” Baekhyun says as he lifts off Jongdae’s cock and sits up. “Come and lipstick do not go together.” 

“Really?” Minseok questions, curious, and Jongdae feels his breath leave his lungs once he realizes Minseok’s staring straight at his lips. 

“Do it,” Jongdae coaxes, digging his fingers into Minseok’s thighs again almost encouragingly. 

“Do what,” Baekhyun demands, crawling back up to stare over Minseok’s shoulder. 

Neither of them reply. They don’t have to, because mere seconds later, Minseok is coming too, painting white over Jongdae’s lips and chin, a few stray drops landing high on his cheek. 

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun breathes as Minseok groans a deep, beautiful sound and shudders all over. “Holy fuck, that was so hot.” 

Jongdae laughs breathlessly, preening a little from the attention, from making Minseok come so well, from the lingering sensation of his own orgasm. He licks his lips, tastes the sticky lipstick and Minseok’s come, and groans, wrinkling his nose. “You’re right, Baekhyun,” he says. “That’s gross.” 

“Pretty sure come tastes gross no matter what,” Minseok points out as he swings off of Jongdae’s chest and slumps into the side of the bed beside the wall. 

“Good point,” Baekhyun concedes, and Jongdae looks over at him, takes in his messy lips and the slight sheen of sweat across his chest. 

“Did you…” he asks, and Baekhyun waves a hand. 

“I took care of myself,” he says. “But next time one of you gotta do it.” 

“As if you don’t get off on sucking cock,” Minseok says. He’s already got his eyes closed like he’s ready to sleep, a rare occurrence after sex as Minseok’s usually the one to make them clean up. He must be tired after everything they’ve done today. 

Jongdae is too, now that the high of orgasm is beginning to fade. Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, but Jongdae silences him with a light jab to the stomach. “Just lie down, Baekhyunnie,” he says, tugging at his arm. “Let’s sleep.” 

“You still have come on your face,” Baekhyun points out, and Jongdae grimaces again, hauling himself upright so he can tug his shirt over his head and uses that to wipe his face. 

He drops the mess on Baekhyun’s face, who splutters and flails and throws it clear across the room as Jongdae cackles. 

“Be quiet already,” Minseok says, voice leaving no room to disagree, and Jongdae’s laughter fades into barely hidden snickers as Baekhyun scowls and strips out of his ruined pants too. 

There shouldn’t be enough space for the three of them to sleep in Jongdae’s bed like this, but curled up close together, it somehow works anyway. Jongdae tugs the covers up over their naked bodies and they’ll probably all complain in the morning about having gone to sleep like this without cleaning up properly, but for now, Jongdae will enjoy the warmth and comfort of his boyfriends on either side of him. 

“Thanks,” Jongdae murmurs after a few moments of silence, and Baekhyun muffles a snort into Jongdae’s shoulder while Minseok wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist. 

“Anytime,” he says, and Jongdae smiles, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i apologize for everything (also in case you've never heard of it before [this](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=rainbow%20party) is a rainbow party)
> 
> 2\. cbx is everything and i'm pleased i finally got to write a little canon thing for them even if it's just pwp lol
> 
> 3\. i figured since i've written cbx through baekhyun and minseok's povs already it was time i tried jongdae! hopefully it wasn't too ooc or anything TT
> 
> 4\. thank you for reading!! :* 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
